


Sign me Off

by pounsygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, Come Shot, Come play, Dirty Talk, Dirty post it notes, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Rutting, slutty John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/pseuds/pounsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock exchange some pretty dirty post it notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign me Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnybooboo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=johnnybooboo).



> This is a lil one shot for Deni's birthday! Happy Birthday Deni <3

In retrospect John’s intention had been completely innocent. He didn’t regret his decision but he definitely regretted how out of hand things had gotten. He should have known that with Sherlock, there was a slight possibility that he had created a monster. Not that he wasn’t pleased with the outcome. Because John was. If he was completely honest with himself this had been a long time coming. It wasn’t that he was pining over one Mr. Sherlock Holmes, with the unruly hair, the truly horrible attitude, and ridiculous poncy suits. But he didn’t miss the way he felt the adrenaline coursing through him after a case, the lightheadedness he got when he stared into his flatmate’s eyes after a particular amazing deduction.

 

The first post it note was simply a plea to pick up milk. Soon enough they began exchanging post its whenever John was away at the surgery. They carried entire conversations without having to speak out loud for a few days. Which Sherlock didn’t mind, he had of course warned John that sometimes he didn’t speak for days on end. At first, John had thought he was receiving a kind of silent treatment for some transgression. After some time though, he figured it was just Sherlock being Sherlock.

 

_Please don’t use the meat crisper for human parts please -JW_

 

_How else will the parts remain fresh John?- SH_

 

_I don’t even want to know, you prat. - JW_

 

_Name calling John? Surely you can do better than that. - SH_

 

These notes had gone on for a few weeks and sometimes John pictured himself writing out a note during his masturbatory fantasies. He had never considered actually leaving out this note for Sherlock to read. Until the day he actually did. John wasn’t really sure what had pushed him to leave the note out for Sherlock to see or even what had prompted him to write such a thing.

 

_I dream of riding your cock- JW_

 

He ignored the consequences the post it would bring. It got his point across. Because he did quite want to do those things with Sherlock. If he would let him. He would write the man a thousand dirty post it notes if Sherlock was amenable. What he did not expect was the next post it on his door.

 

_Go on - SH_

 

Most of John’s friends would be surprised to learn the extent of John’s experiences with men. He could chalk it up to being around men in the army for so long but the truth of the matter was, John just loved cock. He loved men. He loved their adam’s apples, their broad shoulders and, the entire fight for dominance. Men were rough, and hardly needed a lot of foreplay to get them in the mood. His favourite bit though, even after he had been prepared, when the cockhead slipped in and he let out a small gasp. Because even though he felt stretched, ready, and was positively begging for it unashamedly, nothing could prepare him for the feeling of fullness.

 

_I bet you have a lovely prick, it would fill me as if by design. - JW_

 

For a while John assumed he would be the sole writer of these post it notes, he certainly did not expect for Sherlock to respond in kind.

 

_I want to finger you until you are sobbing for it - SH_

 

This was what John had woken up to on his nightstand. He hadn’t even heard the bastard come into his bedroom in the night. They had somehow lived the past few days without crossing paths, and John knew they would eventually have to confront this. He could not live on wanking to the thought of Sherlock fingering him for hours.  In the meantime, these completely filthy post it notes did the trick just fine.

 

_I want you to come on my face - JW_

 

If Sherlock ever felt uncomfortable with this new turn of events he certainly never let on, and he certainly did not let John know the extent of his sexual partners. Whatever Mycroft had insinuated over Sherlock’s supposed virginity was obviously entirely false. Sherlock had been a junkie, a smart junkie at that, he understood the exchange of sex for money and/or material goods. At the time he wanted a lot of goods and that meant a lot of sex.

 

_I want you to lick my come off your pretty, plump lips - SH_

 

John groaned at the latest post it note. Of course Sherlock would have used his deductive reasoning to meet all John’s particular turn ons and kinks.

 

_I want you to come inside me and plug me until you’re ready to go again - JW_

 

John wondered how long these notes back and forth would last. His thoughts focused solely on the idea of coming home and finally, fucking finally getting to put them in practice. He wanted these and more. He wanted to gag on Sherlock’s cock. He wanted his come to splatter all over his face, in his hair, and drooping down his eyelashes. He wanted to ride Sherlock with wanton abandon, to feel their skin slapping against each other. God. He wanted so much.

 

_You’re such a slut John. - SH_

 

This one surprised John a bit more. He definitely was not opposed to that kind of dirty talk. In fact he reveled in it. He just never imagined such filthy words coming from Sherlock.

 

_I’m your slut. When do I get to see you?- JW_

If Sherlock ever doubted John’s affections, he had certainly been pretty clear in his latest note. Because he really did belong to Sherlock. It was only a matter of time until finally their schedules matched again, or Sherlock would soon tire of his little job at the surgery. As it so happened, it would be that very night in fact. John had lazed around the whole evening after a rough day at the surgery and he was now reading a mystery novel in his pajamas before heading off to bed. When suddenly Sherlock burst through the door,  "John" he panted out. John looked up from his book and stood up to meet him at the door. The detective flew into action pinning John against the wall, both men crushed their mouths together and grabbed and pulled at each other. John let out a small moan when Sherlock nipped at his jugular. “Clothes. Off” Sherlock choked out, pulling at John’s t shirt.

 

“My dear Holmes I did not know you would be so affected.”John intoned with a chuckle as he nibbled Sherlock’s ear lobe. Sherlock growled and slotted their hips together. “This isn’t going to last.” John huffed. “Less talking more rubbing.” Sherlock bit out as the two men rocked their hips together. Christ. John was going to come in his pants like a teenager. They hadn’t even gotten their cocks out. In all fairness this was still better than whatever he had imagined when he rubbed a few out alone.

 

They were so hard, and their mouths hardly met each other anymore. They just breathed against skin and nipped at one another. “Sherlock.”John moaned. Sherlock thrust up once more and the friction was blissful in every way. His orgasm threatened to tip him over the edge any moment. “Come for me John. I want to see you. Open your eyes and come.” The whispered order, did him in and John came hard and hot right in Sherlock’s arms. He slumped forward and brought Sherlock down onto the ground with him. The detective divested himself of his trousers and pants, and rutted against John’s leg. John grabbed him tight “Come on.” he murmured and kissed Sherlock’s cheek chastely. Sherlock hoisted himself up and came all at once all over John’s face much to John’s infinite surprise and delight.

 

He pumped out the last drops and watched as most of it trailed down the doctor’s face. John was sure he was a sight to behold, the mess but that hardly stopped him from slipping his tongue out and lapping at Sherlock’s semen. “Oh god John” Sherlock groaned at the pretty sight of his lover, face covered in come and lapping at it greedily.

  
“More?” he asked after beholding John for a moment. “I’m not exactly 17 anymore. But yea more give me an hour.” John laughed after cleaning themselves up lazily on the floor of their sitting room.  “Come on then soldier, it isn’t very polite to keep me waiting.” And Sherlock pulled John towards his bedroom.

 


End file.
